Jump Than Fall
by acklesaddict
Summary: Melissa is sent to camelot to live with her uncle uther,where she must hide her talents she was born with but there is one man she can't seem to hide anything from, his name is...MERLIN, in camelot will she find new love, new friends or new enemies?
1. Chapter 1

**Winchester**

**Author note: so this is my second Merlin story, and I want to make something different if you haven't read my other story please go read it, it's currently finished...but I'll most likely change my mind ;D or write a sequel...i can't decide...**

**Anyway, this is like a Merlin/OC...i think however I'm tempted to change it to a Gawain/OC my plans change... anyway, I would like explain the plot but then what would be the point of me writing the story? So please read and enjoy (and review? Please...)**

"You are Agrivane's daughter?" the girl nodded and curtseyed to King Uther of Camelot, who looked at her with pain filled eyes. Uther looked down at the poor girl, his eyes full of compassion and love, this girl was his late wife's niece and she needed help.

And Camelot would lay down their lives for her.

"Consider Camelot your home now; after all we are your family"

Melissa felt her heart swell, for once in her life she felt accepted, like she was part of something great, Melissa had always been shunned by her father as she was female, he would go hunting with her brother's and leave her alone with only her hand maiden Abigail.

Uther looked on as the girl turned to introduce herself to his son; she looked so much like Arthur's mother, her curly blonde hair flowing past her shoulders and her blue eyes beaming through her pale skin.

She was wearing a gold dress that trailed to the floor. Her hair was pinned half up and half down, just so that it left her delicate features untouched.

Uther couldn't understand how Agrivane could allow his daughter to travel so far alone, how he could order her to come to Camelot. If Uther had one more chance with his daughter...he would do it all differently. Uther cherished his own daughter even if she could not be the rightful heir to the throne, and even after everything she had done, Uther still loved her.

Melissa smiled politely as she stopped in front of Prince Arthur,

"It's a pleasure to meet you sire..." She said as she curtseyed.

"Please call me Arthur, we are cousins I suppose."

She couldn't help but smile, everyone here was so nice, but if they knew her secret they would have her killed. The reason her father sent her here.

Her magic.

She had had magic as long as she could remember and she had kept it secret even longer than that. Abigail had been the only one that knew until she had revealed herself to her brother, Sean. Melissa thought that he was trustworthy that he would accept her, but he didn't.

He ran to their father and told of her gift, Agrivane had flown of the handle, he had threatened to kill her , when he had realised that he couldn't go through with it he had ordered her to go to Camelot.

Where if her magic was discovered she would be killed and the problem would be solved for him.

She didn't understand it though, Uther seemed like a good man, Arthur seemed like an exceptionally good man...

Her thought track was interrupted when Arthur spoke to her again.

"oh! I nearly forgot, you'll need a maid here right? Well this is Gwen she's a great." He pulled a woman towards them.

She wore a lilac dress with a white apron tied across her waist she looked up nervously.

"well it's a pleasure to meet you Gwen, it would be my pleasure to have you serve me" Melissa tried her best to smile royally but found it came over as a grin.

Gwen curtseyed before leaving. "It would be an honour milady"

Melissa watched as Arthur gazed at Gwen walk away and she couldn't help but laugh. He gave her startled look and she grinned knowingly.

He simply shook his head.

"Come on, I better show you to your quarters,"

The castle was huge, the sheer size of it made her head spin, she was sure if it wasn't for Arthur she would be so lost.

They came to the door and Arthur smiled and gestured a hand towards the wooden frame.

"This is it, I'll get my manservant to bring some clothes over for you later and gwen will drop in later to see if you need anything."  
>Melissa nodded she wasn't use to so many people running after her and the commotion she had caused in Camelot was overwhelming.<p>

"thank you"

Arthur turned but Melissa stopped him with a small hand.

"can I ask you something?" Arthur nodded in reply before she continued.

"gwen...she's special to you?"

Arthur paused before nodding and saying "do you promise not to tell anyone?" Melissa smiled and nodded.

"I love her." Melissa smiled, she had heard stories of romantic forbidden love and was thrilled to be in the setting of one, not that anything like that would ever happen to her.

"I think that's great, she's very pretty."

"she is...you don't disapprove?"

Melissa furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head.

"Of course not we cannot help who we fall in love with anymore than we can stop who we are."  
>Arthur nodded in agreement.<p>

"Thank you Melissa, for understanding."  
>She nodded before opening the door to the chamber,<p>

As she stepped inside and closed herself of leaving her alone, she observed her surroundings, the room was larger to that of which she was accustomed to but it was light and pretty and she knew that if she could keep her magic a secret.

Then she would be very happy here.

**Note: Okay what do y'all think please review I'm dying to know whether I should continue this or not!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: okay hi again, second chapter! Thank you to your encouraging reviews and all the favourites/alerts they really make writing this alot easier and they definitely spur me on to continue this, I hope you enjoy this chapter (and please review, please please please please!)**

**P.s a special thank you to MamzelleHermy , Ahsilaa and AmaraRae for reviewing you have no idea how unbelievably happy your reviews made me :D**

A knock on the door interrupted Melissa's thought's and nearly made her jump out of her skin.

She regained her composure and called to the person on the other side of the door, "Come in!" she turned to face the door and watched a skinny boy come into the room. He had dark black hair and wore simple clothes with a red neckerchief tied around his neck.

In his arms he held several dresses and he stood awkwardly besides the closed door.

"erm...prince Arthur told me to bring you these," He gestured towards the dresses and Melissa smiled as she leant close to him to take the dresses, they were heavier than they looked and they were soft on her fingers, she observed them carefully staring down at the beautiful colours.

As she looked back up, the servant was staring at her with curious eyes.

"Can I help you with something else?" she questioned the servant as she rested the dresses on the royal sheets of the four poster bed,

The boy held out his hand "I'm Merlin."

Melissa smiled, it was odd for a servant to be so bold and this surprised the lady. She met her hand with Merlin's and a shiver was sent down her spine. Her eyes flicked up meeting the blue of Merlin's sapphire eyes.

Merlin must have felt it too, as he kept his hand fixed into hers and his eyes locked into the blue of Melissa's .Melissa began to feel uncomfortable and she shot her hand away from the servant.

"I...it was nice to meet you Merlin..."

Merlin nodded, he wasn't sure how to react to the lady. He knew what he had felt well, but he felt perhaps he would be overstepping the mark to ask Melissa out straight if she had magic. She didn't seem like the evil type who wanted to destroy Camelot. But then Merlin couldn't take the risk that she was, if she did have magic and she was evil he would have to explain to her how he knew, then he would be revealed.

But then Merlin met her eyes, those scared blue eyes staring at Merlin as if he was a predator.

"I'm not going to hurt you, are you okay?"

Melissa shook her head, "You felt it?"  
>Merlin paused before nodding, with this Melissa continued speaking.<p>

"Do you know what it was? it...was...magic!"

Merlin felt his heart sink, he had been discovered surely the cousin of Arthur, the niece of Uther would hand him over immediately.

"You have magic?"

Merlin felt the fear build up in his eyes, and felt his own surprise as a smile cracked across the girls face.

Melissa closed her eyes, sending a brief prayer of thanks to god.

"I won't tell a soul Merlin, provided you won't."  
>Merlin gave her a confused look before the wave of realisation hit him. She had felt the same, the same spread of magic, the type that could only be felt if the other had magic too.<p>

"I would never tell Anyone, of that you can be certain."

Melissa's smile grew and Merlin returned her confidence with a grin of his own, one that spread form one ear to the other showing of his set of perfect white teeth.

"you have no idea how much it means to find another person in Camelot, with..." Melissa found herself pausing, not wishing to say the words in case anyone was to other hear,

Merlin simply laughed at this quirk, before he bowed and turned towards the door.

He left Melissa with one simple sentence, "I am just as grateful milady, if you need anything, anything of any kind, you can count on me,"  
>Melissa watched as Merlin left and she felt her heart swell.<p>

She never thought she would meet another like her, especially not in Camelot but here he was. A servant with the same power as her.

Melissa had felt it, the power he held, the power he had always held just as she had.

She returned to the dresses that she had rested on the bed trying to let magic leave her mind, but everything seemed to remind her of Merlin.

The blue of a dress reminded her of Merlin's eyes, the black of a silk dress reminded her of his hair, when she had finished putting the clothes away the simple feel in her heart reminded her of how her heart had skipped a beat when he had touched her.

Someone who could understand her. Someone she could be herself with no matter what, someone she could tell the truth to, Melissa was already making plans in her head about how she would tell him everything,

It didn't take her long to realise that perhaps she had a true friend amongst all this darkness.

Meanwhile.

Merlin backed out of the room wondering about his encounter with the lady Melissa, she seemed kind enough, she had Arthur's blonde hair and the same misty blue eyes.

He could tell she was probably as kind as him and probably nicer.

Something about her made him uneasy perhaps it was the fact that she could be close to Uther, perhaps it was her beauty or perhaps it was her magic.

Merlin had felt it her power had potential, it was nearly as powerful as his own, he had known it as soon has their hands had met no...as soon as their eyes had met.

Merlin knew that he could've still kept his magic a secret from her, but she somewhat reminded him of Morgana, and that prevented him from secrecy.

He had been there before and look how that turned out.

Merlin attempted to get the lady out of his head, he washed arthur's clothes, polished his boots, cleaned out the stables , he even went to visit Gawain.

But all that came through his head was what would happen to the girl if anyone found out about her magic, had she signed her death sentence by coming here? Had he signed his death sentence by letting her know his secret?

Merlin could do nothing but sit , wait and hope that Melissa was as kind as she had seemed and well they could even end up being friends.  
>Merlin always attempted to see light at the end of the darkest situations and there were many lighter sides to Melissa, one being that perhaps with her he didn't have to hide himself.<p>

He could be Merlin, just Merlin, not half of Merlin, not servant Merlin or magic Merlin but Merlin. All of true him.

**Author note: go on...press that little button at the bottom and give me a review...good or bad, you know you want to...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author notes: thank you due to you reviews I've written another chapter! Yay! Or at least I hope its a yay...**

Melissa woke early that morning to the sound of someone shuffling around her room, the curtains were pulled open and as she tilted her head around she saw Gwen with a vase of flowers,

"Seems like someone's gathered a few admirerer's already" She turned to Melissa who was staring at Gwen with wide eyes,

"Oh right of course, I'm Gwen? We met last night, I came over to your quarters last night but you were already asleep, I'll be your maid, " She gleamed over at Melissa and the lady couldn't help but climb out of bed smiling, which was odd as she had never been much of a morning person,

The arrange of flowers across the room astounded her, and she looked over at Gwen like she was mad,

"Where did all of these come from?"

Gwen giggled like a child "Men, knights, nobles, all unmarried all wishing to send their wishes."

Melissa smirked "I bet that's not all they wanted to send." She winked at Gwen and the maid widened her eyes,

"MY LADY!" she sounded surprised but she laughed all the same.

"the king wants to see you later, to discuss things, I think he wants to give you royal duties,"  
>Melissa spun on her heel,<p>

"Duties?" she had never had any duties or any important job at home she just had to stand and look pretty despite how much she hated it her father insisted and he could be very persuasive.

"Do you know Merlin?"  
>"Oh yes, he's a friend of mine, why do you ask?"<br>Melissa sat by the mirror and picked up a brush to comb through her curly blonde hair,

"I met him last night, he seemed nice."  
>"He is my lady, he would do anything for anyone,"<br>"do you trust him?"  
>Gwen gave her mistress a puzzled look as she piled through dresses.<p>

"Of course I do, I would trust Merlin with my life."  
>Melissa looked back at her blue eyes through the mirror wondering once again about the young sorcerer she had met yesterday, she hoped to meet him again, alone.<p>

So that they could talk, so that she could feel not so alone.

Gwen handed her a bundle of blue dress and Melissa quickly undressed and slipped it on, it was a perfect fit, whoever it must've belonged to must've been a similar size to her. The sleeves cut of just before the wrists and the train trailed to the floor, it had gorgeous blue jewels along the waistline and as she looked over at her reflection she couldn't recall ever looking so glamorous.

Melissa explored the dress with her hands and began to play with her hair, Gwen simply rolled her eyes and pushed her onto the chair.

The maid pulled up the brush and began to play with Melissa's hair.

"You did your own hair at home?"

Melissa nodded, "I only had one maid, Abigail, she was more like a friend to be honest, but she did so much for me, got my food, bought my clothes washed my clothes, the least I could do to make her life easier was to do my own hair."

"That was good of you my lady." Melissa was going to nod in agreement but decided it was best not to as the maid was doing her hair.

When she was finished, the outcome took her breath away.  
>"Gwen it's beautiful!"<br>Gwen shrugged, "It's nothing really, now here put these on" Gwen handed her a pair of blue jewelled earrings and Melissa slipped them into her ears,

Her hair was tied above her head in a complicated bun, leaving the tips of her hair curling out, as she turned she saw blue beads entwined into the curls and the earrings dangling from her ears gave her a more regal look.

"now. You look like a real princess" Melissa smiled and embraced the maid,

"Thank you Gwenivere, you've been so kind to me, "

"I assure you I was just doing my job"

"No, you have gone way beyond the call of duty, it is too kind of you."

Melissa left Gwen smiling and blushing slightly from the gratitude the lady had shown her.

Melissa stepped through the cold castle hallways hoping not to get lost, and longing to run into Merlin.

Instead she ran into a knight with long brown hair and sharp features, his armour nearly blinded her and he stopped and bowed to her.

"you must be Melissa...my my my it is true what they say"  
>He had a strong accent that drew her to him, but she regained her mystery and composure to look back over the knight.<p>

"and what do they say?"

"that you truly look like a princess." Melissa laughed at the knights attempt of flirting.

"I bet that works on all the girls,"

"You'd be surprised."

"I'm sure I would, anyway I best be of uther is expecting me." Melissa began to walk but she heard the knight call to her.

"Indeed he is expecting you, but the great hall is this way." Melissa froze and closed her eyes to curse, she returned to the knight.

"Would you mind?" he grinned and shook his head

"Not at all milady," he held out his arm and Melissa had no choice but to accept it.

"I'm Gwaine by the way."

"Nice to meet you Gwaine."

"That's sir Gwaine." Melissa rolled her eyes she was used to the company of cocky men but this was something else. They eventually came to the door that she recognized from before and Gwaine stopped.

"You best go in by yourself. You know how people talk and the king's already after my head." Melissa wanted to enquire further but she was already wait and she knew it was best not to leave the king waiting.

She pushed open the large doors and consciously strode in by herself as she walked forward her eyes wandered the room.

The king sat upon the same throne he had been the day before wearing an outfit similar to that he wore before. Beside him was Arthur who smiled at her warmly as their eyes met. But Melissa's eyes continued to wander until she layed eyes on Merlin who simply smiled and winked making Melissa blush and look back down at the floor,

When she returned her gaze to the prince and the king, Arthur was looking from Merlin to Melissa, oh shoot she thought, the last thing she needed was Arthur to be suspicious.

"Welcome back my lady, I hope you slept well," Melissa's eyes moved to king and she nodded respectfully.

"Yes my lord I slept well, may I compliment how kind everyone in court has been to me,"

Uther smiled "I'm glad if you have any problems please do not be afraid to let me know, now please come stand by my side I wish for you to learn more about how we do thing here at Camelot." Melissa smiled and stood on the opposite side of Arthur and Merlin.

"Thank you my lord."

**Author: I know, not alot happened and its mostly dialogue but let me know what y'all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note: an extremely short chapter after such a long time but this is kind of me getting back into the swing of this story.**

As Melissa trotted out of the hall she felt a presence by her side, she hoped that was Merlin but as she turned she saw the shining blue eyes of Arthur staring her down.

His arms folded and he had a smug look across his face.

"Merlin's my manservant."

Melissa narrowed her eyes at the prince. "I'm sorry I don't understand." They left the hall together and were now walking side by side through the corridors, Melissa wasn't sure where she was going but right now wherever it was she wanted it to be away from the suspicious prince.

"You can't fall for Merlin, Merlin can't fall for you."  
>Melissa stopped in her tracks. "I have no feelings for your manservant, I met him last night, he was nice, I hope to be his friend that is all."<br>Arthur snorted. "I hope that's all."

"and what if it wasn't? Are you saying he couldn't be with me because he's a servant?"  
>Arthur rolled his eyes.<p>

"I of all people would not be saying that...look Melissa, Merlin is...merlin...merlin Is more than my servant he's my friend. I don't want to see him get hurt."

Melissa protested with her eyes. Did Arthur really think she was capable of that?  
>"who do you think I am?"<p>

Arthur laughed once again. "I'm not talking about you hurting him, if something happens between you and Merlin, my father will kill Merlin and I won't let that happen."

Arthur stared down at Melissa his blue eyes fiercely staring into hers.

"your serious aren't you?" 

"deadly."

Melissa nodded.

"Gwen did my hair this morning. What do you think?" Melissa twirled round and Arthur smiled.

He blushed slightly and Melissa giggled. "Your wondering what she would look like with this hair style aren't you."  
>Arthur's eyes drifted towards the ceiling a smile widening on his face.<p>

They continued to walk now into a courtyard, she could feel the sun on her skin and it made her feel good.

"I don't think you have to worry about Merlin anyway. I met a rather charming knight this morning..." She grinned and Arthur shook his head.

"Gawain?"

"how did you know?"

"He firts with his own reflection."

This made Melissa giggle again, she continued to smile. "He was nice, infact most of your knights a very nice here...can I ask you something?"

Arthur smiled "of course, you can trust me."

"Why does your father hate magic?" this spontaneous question made arthur's smile faded.

"he thinks magic is evil, he believes magic wishes to see the pendragon dynasty die."

"what do you believe?"

Arthur gave a serious glare at the floor. "It is not my place to believe. I simply do my father's work"

Melissa nodded she took her own meaning from this.

"so you don't believe all sorcerer's deserve to die?"

Arthur shook his head "I believe the punishment should fit the crime, if a woman uses magic to cure her sick husband, what crime had been committed?"  
>Melissa smiled, happy that this was how Arthur felt and he wasn't blinded by his father's hate.<p>

"your sister? Morgana she-"

Arthur stopped her there. "I will tell you now Melissa, people do not wish to speak of Morgana, she was loved here especially by my father, my father believes magic corrupted her, only causing more fury in his heart."

Melissa nodded.

"do you think your father would've killed her if he knew of her magic?"

Arthur smiled. "I believe my father would have done anything to protect her. It could have even lightened his view on magic..."


	5. Chapter 5

Melissa strolled through the gardens her blonde hair blowing in the warm summer breeze, she enjoyed this part of the day in Camelot, the lights of the lower town would shine up towards the castle and the stars would begin to light up the sky.

Taking evening strolls had become a habit for Melissa, she enjoyed this time of day, when she could wander but not under the strong heat of the sun and for the past couple of days Uther had had her attend all royal events with him, there were rumours that Uther was going to officially announce Melissa as his ward, but then again there were also ridiculous rumours that Melissa was going to marry Arthur. Which Melissa found beyond gross, she had heard of cousins marrying but Arthur and her? No way, he was like the big brother she never had.

Melissa thought of her brothers back home, the ones she had been forced to leave behind all of them older, all of them strong leaders and strong fighters.

None of them had a heart or a care in the world for their sister, perhaps if they had she wouldn't be in Camelot right now, and she liked Camelot she wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now.

Melissa tilted her head down as she saw a familiar knight approach her.

"Ah, it's good to see you again my princess." Rose looked up at the knight, not that she couldn't tell who he was, she would recognize that accent anywhere and the cocky flirtatious sound to his speech.

He laughed as she blushed slightly, "may I walk with you?"

Melissa nodded, "It's a free...castle" Damn it...so much for acting cool she thought.

But Gawain seemed to find this cute and he laughed slightly.

"So how is the princess?"

"I'm not actually a princess, you can't call me that."

"But to me. You are a princess"

Melissa held in a burst of laughter, surely girls didn't really fall for that? And Gawain could tell she seemed immune to his usual charm.

"Fine what shall I address you as?"

Melissa rolled her eyes, "My lady will do, I suppose."

"Of course, MY lady" Gawain put enfaces on the word my, this made Melissa smile, she snapped herself out of it though, ladies did not swoon. Mind you had she ever counted herself as a lady before?

"is there something you needed sir Gawain." Gawain grinned millions of answers running through his head, some that definitely wouldn't be suitable for this situation.

"I just wondered how a pretty lady like you found herself walking unaccompanied."

"I was unaccompanied by choice," Melissa turned an eye to Gawain flirtatiously and Gawain returned the same look.

"How rude of me to interrupt your walk of solitude, please continue" Gawain began to walk but Melissa grabbed his wrist,

"I would like it very much if you would accompany me."  
>Gawain grinned glad that he had finally won over the king's niece, he took his place by her side and watched as the girl's blue eyes began wandering from place to place,<p>

He would love to have known what was going on in her head at that second but he didn't have time to ask, as arrows began flying around and beside then.

Screams quickly filled their ears as well as the sound of the warning bell; Gawain thought quickly and took the hand of Melissa.

"Follow me, come on!" Gawain was surprised by how fast the lady was in her sky blue dress that trailed to the floor but she could easily keep up with him.

"Are you okay?" Gawain called back to the girl grabbing tightly onto his hand, she nodded. Her eyes look terrified, her blonde hair still flying past her shoulders.

Gawain pulled his sword out of his belt and no continued with care, with Melissa behind him.

Melissa sensed something behind and she turned to see a man in a black hood wave a sword at her, Melissa froze she had no idea what to do, she couldn't attack the man with strength there was no way she could over power him but then again she could blow him over with the batt of an eyelid but then Gawain would know of her magic and Melissa knew too little of him and his loyalities to risk that.

Luckily Gawain felt melissa's hesitance and pushed her up against the wall, it hurt like hell but at least she wasn't dead.

She watched as Gawain crashed his sword against the other man's weapon. Both swords sparkled against eachother and made a mighty racket as well.

Melissa gasped as she watched the man force his sword into Gawain. She Rushed forward her body first.

"No!" she lunched towards the soldier but he dodged her swiftly.

Melissa lifted her palm her hand towards the solider.

"You'll regret this."

The soldier seemed to cackle in response.

"Mé thoghairm na gaotha Artach" Melissa felt the energy release from every inch of her body particularly her eyes and her hand.

She looked up to see the soldiers eyes open, he was then lifted and slammed against the wall. She cringed as she heard his head crack.

She then spun on her heel and kneeled to Gawain.

"Are you okay?" Rose went to touch his hand but he pulled away his eyes wide.

"that was...your..." he looked at her with an intense gaze and she had to look away.

"are you hurt?" Gawain lifted his hand from his stomach; his hand was Scarlett with blood.

"I'll be fine." He said gruffly, all sense of amusement gone from his voice, she was stupid she shouldn't have acted so rashly, the knight would hand her over and she would be killed.

Melissa shook her head and carefully touched the sides of the wound.

"If your gonna be mad with me, I'd like you to be alive while you do it."

Gawain laughed. "Fine, but be quick, anyone could walk by." Melissa froze for a second, why should he care if anyone saw? He was gonna hand her in anyway... wasn't he?

"Só leigheas, a athbhunú agus cabhrú" Once again she felt the energy run through her body but this time it was soothing, she ran it across the length of the wound.

Gawain raised an eyebrow. "How do you remember all of those spells?"

Melissa laughed. "I don't...its like they're part of me, I've always had magic, I was born with it, I don't know why I'm telling you this, it's not like you'd understand..." 

Gawain laughed again, clearly he was beginning to feel better.

"Trust me I understand, being this beautiful can be a curse."  
>This made Melissa smile and Gawain met her eyes.<p>

"I'm not going to tell the king, or anyone. Trust me." 

Melissa found this hard to believe, that's exactly what Sean had said before he went running back to daddy, the memory sent a shiver down her spine.

She then felt Gawain's hand meet hers, his warm fingers encased hers and he pulled her down slamming his lips against hers.

When he came apart he stared into her eyes for split seconds before releasing her.

She stood up and she helped the knight up.

"How does it feel?"  
>He no longer had to hold the wound and his half grin had returned, Melissa assumed this as a good thing.<p>

"Whatever voodoo, you did, it worked."

Melissa nodded, "that's great, but I have no idea what you're talking about, it was simply a scratch, the sword never passed through your armour, I simply helped you off the ground from where you had been knocked over. The solider fell over by himself and hit his head against the wall."

Gawain nodded and winked. "Anything for my little sorceress."  
>Melissa rolled her eyes.<p>

"Please don't say that in front of anyone else."

Gawain grinned as usual "oohh kinky, secret nicknames."

Melissa attempted not to laugh but a smile cracked on to her lips.

"See I knew you couldn't resist my witty charm and humour."

Gawain lifted his sword as he heard a sound in front of them. But the dark haired idiot servant bumbled out before their feet,

He stood up and grinned.

"Melissa! Gawain!"

Melissa stepped forward and hugged the servant, so happy to see he was okay.

When Melissa released him, Gawain also pulled him in for a hug, this sort of attention made Merlin grin and laugh a bit nervously.

"you two okay."

Gawain nodded. "Better then okay, you any idea what's going on mate?"

Merlin shook his head.

"for once no, I was on my way to Arthur to find out, when I got attacked by two goons,"

Gawain nodded, "yeah we came across one too, how did you manage to kill them?"

Merlin flicked his eyes nervously to Melissa, who pleaded with her eyes for Merlin to come up with something, the last the thing she wanted was for him to spill his secret too,

"I got lucky, one tripped and hit his head, the other went to check he was okay and I ran"

Gawain nodded; apparently this made sense to him.

Merlin spun on his heel and called back to the others. "Come on then! We have to find Arthur!"

The trio nodded to each other and began to move.

**Author note: I could have gone on forever with this chapter but I thought I'd break it up! I hope you enjoyed, please review I like to hear what you think! **

Listen

Read phonetically

Dictionary


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note: hey erm...i dunno if anyone's still reading but I'm trying to step it up now. So please please read and hopefully if you have time review cause I love this chapter and story idea so let me know what y'all think.**

Gawain led Melissa and Merlin, through the castle, his sword ready. The knight knew that Melissa could take care of herself but Merlin was useless. Or that was what he thought.

Gawain was a few steps ahead when he stopped .he looked back at the servant and the lady.

"Let me check round this corner out. You wait here, Melissa look after Merlin"

Merlin protested but Gawain just laughed. As Melissa watched Gawain go round the corner both the warlock's and the girl's eyes bungeed back to each other.

"He knows. I had no choice; it was either revealed or I let him die."  
>Merlin nodded he understood he would've done the same, "Does he know about me?"<br>Melissa shook her head. "No of course not, that's not my secret to tell." 

Merlin nodded and smiled gratefully. "he's gonna' get himself killed" he signalled to where Gawain had disappeared.

"I suppose that's why he's got us then." Melissa grinned and spun her dress spinning by her ankles she pulled the weight of the dress and crossed the corner Gawain was slowly tiptoeing down the hall.

"Gawain?" He turned and held a finger to his lips. At that moment the doors burst open and someone grabbed Melissa from behind. She watched as two men attempted to pull Gawain to the ground.

Gawain kicked the first man, landing a punch with the second before he was brutally smacked around the head with what Melissa thought was a shield.

She watched as the unconscious knight dropped to the ground, she attempted to scream but a hand over her mouth prevented her from doing so.

Possibilities rushed through her head and she attempted to channel the magic running through but she couldn't get grip on it. No matter how she tried or how far she got into casting a spell it always slipped away at the last moment.

She heard a voice behind her chuckle and it sent a shiver down her spine. It was the man holding her laughing at the unconscious knight as the other two men kicked his unmoving body.

Melissa may of been magic less but she wasn't helpless, she lifted an elbow and brought it plummeting into the man's stomach she then lifted her foot and stomped it on his right foot.

Her captors grip loosened just enough for her to push herself away.

She stumbled slightly and only just managed to regain her balance, she heard Merlin shout from behind the man that had a grip on her who she could now get a better look at.

He had matted ginger hair and he was big. Bigger than anyone Melissa had ever seen. He had a scar over his left eye. And he was giving her a dirty grin.

Melissa turned her attention back to Merlin and luckily so did the three men.

"Get your hands of her!" The three thugs chuckled.

"oohh we're scared! What are you gonna do boy!" said the one with the ginger with the scar.

The other two men who Melissa guessed were brothers maybe even twins, were deadly serious.

One of them looked to the man with the scar.

"George, I think its him."

The one they called George laughed as he pointed to Merlin. "This is _Emrys? Ha!_ I thought he was something of legend! Not a weedy serving boy!"

The brother that had spoken shook his head, "do not underestimate him, that's what the lady Morgana said,"

Merlin's eyes peeked up at the mention of the witch.

"You're right. I am Emrys. And I wouldn't underestimate me; turn back before I destroy you."

George laughed again. "Sorry to disappoint you laddie." Melissa could now pin point a strong accent in the man's voice.

"But your magic won't work, a little enchantment sent as a gift by the lovely lady."

Merlin shook his head. Things began to make sense to Melissa now, that's why she couldn't use her magic.

Melissa decided she was going to run to Merlin but the brother's caught a wrist each pulling her into them.

Merlin just stared like a deer caught in headlights he couldn't run and leave Melissa but if he didn't he'd be killed he eventually made a slide for Gawain's sword and caught it just in time.

He swung it up but George pulled it out of his hands and threw it away he lifted Merlin and pulled out a cloth that he pressed to Merlin's face until he passed out.

George let out a sigh of relief and gave a toothy smile, "phew chloroform, the solution to life's problem's, C'mon boys lets get out of here, bring the girl."

The quieter brother to Melissa's left pointed down to Gawain. "What about the knight?"

"leave him, our orders were to take Emrys and the girl, then we leave as quickly as possible."

The boys nodded and pulled Melissa along, she dragged her feet but they were stronger then her and one of them hit her back when she was being too slow.

There were three horses outside in a clearing and George threw Merlin across one and got on.

The brother who had spoken first got on his own horse but the remaining brother gestured for Melissa to get on his horse with him.

Melissa stood still her eyes wide with fear she shook her head.

And the other brother cackled. "Either get on the damn horse or we'll drag you behind it." 

"Seth, don't be so harsh. She's just a girl." Melissa thought she saw Seth roll his eyes. "Just get her on the horse."

The remaining brother gave her a pleading look. Melissa knew she had no choice so she climbed on the back of the horse with space for the boy to get on in front of her. He climbed on and smiled to her.

"Thank you, I'm James."

Melissa sat sadly her eyes of the brother. "Melissa," she whispered and James set his eyes back to his brother.

"I know who you are."

(SPACER)

Arthur rushed through the castle, it was late evening and the warning bell had been ringing for a couple of hours, an army had marched on Camelot. Who the army belonged to it was unknown. But they were now retreating which most people assumed was a good thing Arthur knew it was bad.

Because if they were leaving so early in the battle it probably meant they'd achieved their goal and whatever that was Arthur would put gold on it not being good.

Arthur turned when he heard a familiar voice call to him. He turned to see Gwen run towards him. Blood trickling down her head.

"Gwenivere!" he pulled her into her arms and tickled her wound, It was just a scratch but Gwen still winced as he touched it.

"Gwenivere, get inside! What are you doing?"

"my job! I can't find Melissa," all emotion dropped from arthur's face and he was cursing inside his head.

"Have you told the knights?"

Gwen nodded. "Leon is telling them, he saved me from one of those thugs, they're not like normal soldiers Arthur, it's like they were looking for something...they asked me...they..."  
>Arthur narrowed his eyebrows.<p>

"They asked you what?" he said his blue eyes meeting hers.

"They asked me where Merlin was?"

Arthur widened his eyes. Why would the soldiers want Merlin? Perhaps they learnt Arthur thought of his servant as a friend and they needed Arthur, but why not just come after the prince himself?

Arthur didn't know what to do, to go after Melissa, or Merlin.

He supposed Melissa would have knights looking after her...but Merlin was always ok in the end.

Arthur was just coming to a solution as he heard a groan from behind Gwen.

He look over to a rather broken Gawain. He had bruises over his face and blood running from his head, he was holding his sides.

"Gwen! Go get help now!" Gwen stared open mouthed for a while before she sprinted.

Arthur pulled Gawain's arm over him.

"Gawain what did I tell you in training! Do not enter a fight where you are outnumbered."  
>Gawain attempted to laugh.<p>

"Like I ever listen to you princess." He coughed and spluttered before continuing.

"It's Melissa...and Merlin." Arthur's ears pricked up.

"what happened Gawain."

"we were ambushed...three men...i took one but got his another grabbed Melissa...i think Merlin tried to help and got taken too...i found this..."

He held up a cloth and Arthur took it. He sniffed it cautiously. Phew...there was enough chloroform on that to knock out 4 large men.

Arthur went to question Gawain more but the knight had already passed out in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note: Another chapter what do you think? Please let me know? **

Arthur was exhausted. He had been up most of the night searching Camelot for Melissa and Merlin, he hoped that the pair had escaped somehow and were hiding in the woods somewhere but due to the lateness of the situation and the state of panic in Camelot it had prevented the knights and the prince from leaving the walls, this morning Arthur had to explain to Uther that Melissa was gone.

He was beyond nervous as he approached his father a bowed his head in respect.

"You have news?"

Arthur nodded. "It seems there were minor injuries around town but no fatalities."

The king smiled kindly. "Of that we can be thankful." He replied. But Arthur continued with a heavy heart.

"Unfortunely, Melissa was taken, along with my servant Merlin." Many heads bobbed up around the room at the mention of the names. Uther ignored the mention of the servant but his eyes widened at the mention of his niece.

"Who are they? How dare they!" Uther roared his voice filling the hall.

Arthur shook his head. "We don't know yet. We were hoping Merlin and Melissa may have escaped. But there is no sign of them around the city."

"Could she be in the woods?" Arthur was disturbed by the lack of Merlin in this sentence.  
>"Of course. But-"<p>

"Look, you will find her."

"Of course my lord."

Uther's face was straight and serious.

"You better find her or god help whoever her captors are!" most of the people in the room trembled Arthur remained calm.

"Merlin will keep her safe." He didn't know why but he knew he meant it. The King raised an eyebrow.

"Your servant? You expect me to rely on your servant?" Arthur shook his head nearly laughing at the thought.

"Of course, not I just mean...I would trust Merlin with my own life and Camelot's, he will keep her safe until we find THEM" Arthur made enfaces on the word them to make it clear Merlin was also important. However he may deny it Merlin was one of the only true friends he had and he wasn't going to lose that due to his own pride.

The king could've taken this better, but it could have been worse.

He simply glared and with a "you better be right." He stormed out of the great hall.  
>Just brilliant now Camelot had a grumpy angry slightly insane king.<p>

Arthur could only hope that his two missing friends were safe.

(SPACER)

Merlin slowly opened his eyes; he sat up and attempted to rub his head. His hands were tied and the ropes burnt his wrists.

He fluttered open his eyelids, the blonde girl was leaning on a true opposite him, her arms also tied.

She looked over at Merlin who was now wide awake. "Are you okay?" She said softly. Merlin lifted his head towards her.

"Where are we?" Melissa shrugged her shoulders.

"James said we are about 3 days off wherever the hell we're supposed to be..."

Merlin raised an eyebrow, "James?"

Melissa made an "oh" with her mouth, "James is one of the guys who abducted us."

Merlin raised his other eyebrow in a way that would make Gaius proud. "How long have I been out cold?"

Melissa shrugged again. "All night."  
>Merlin looked up he hadn't realized how light it was and the sun was just rising.<p>

"We needed to get out of here." Melissa gave him a sarcastic oh really face,

"I've tried to release our ropes but I can't do any spells." Merlin nodded and then grinned.  
>"Your not me." He closed his eyes and when he opened them again they flashed gold.<p>

"Sos no Scruthan." He said the words with such a strong accent and all of the ropes began to burn. Melissa's eyes widened.

"How did you do that!" she whispered "I tried everything!" Merlin grinned again.

"there's quite a bit you don't know about me, and I'll tell you everything when we're safe come on." He took Melissa's hand and helped her up.

She lifted her skirt so she could run freely and followed Merlin as he scuttled slowly. They heard a loud shout that Melissa recognized as George. She felt Merlin tug on her hand at that moment and his grip tighten around her hand.

He dived into a gap in the tree's pushing Melissa in front of him, he whispered to her.

"Run."

They both did.

They ran as fast as they could, they had no idea where they were going but they thought it would be away from the thugs.

Melissa ran out and nearly splattered head first into a stream. She paused to check behind her, Merlin was gone.

She thought about shouting but she knew if the men were after them they would find them faster. She could attempt using magic but she had tried earlier and failed she still had no idea how Merlin had enough power to cast over the spell blocking her own.

Her eyes darted back and forth searching for a way out. The only way seemed to be over the stream she had just pushed out her first foot when she heard a voice behind her.

"Where are you going to go?" She turned and James was facing her, his blonde hair falling across his face, his green eyes piercing through.

She swallowed; taking steps backwards she was now standing in the stream her now bare feet clawing against the rocks.

Her eyes were fearful and they rushed towards his, he had the power now. Whatever he decided to do she would live by.

"You can't return to Camelot. She will find you again."  
>Melissa looked up at him, her face full of confusion.<p>

"I don't understand."

"the lady Morgana asked us to kidnap you and Emrys. If you escape she will expect you to return to Camelot. She will find me."

"why do you care?" Her voice was full of spite.

He smiled kindly in amusement. "Because I'm going to let you go, for that she will probably kill me but if I die letting you go, I at least want to know you'll be safe."

Melissa didn't know if she should feel touched or safe or not.

"Your letting me go?" the man nodded.

"I knew as soon as we got to Camelot it was mistakes...go now and I'll distract the others."

"What about my friend."

"Emrys?"

"His names Merlin." James nodded.

"They are the same person. I'm sure he will explain."

He laughed and turned to walk away.  
>"Does that mean he'll be safe?"<p>

"Trust me Emrys can take care of himself." He turned back towards her before he continued speaking. "I hope we meet again." he turned and ran back into the forest.

Melissa heard him shout to the other men. "They must have gone the other way! There are not even tracks!"

Melissa didn't need to be told again she turned and she ran, she just hoped that Merlin had made it to.

(SPACER)

Merlin continued running, when he stopped he no longer heard footsteps beside him. He had lost Melissa.

He lifted his free hands to his head...what could he do? He couldn't return to Camelot without her? How would he explain her disappearance? And there was no way he could leave a friend alone in such a situation what if one of those thugs had recaught her? What if they were doing unimaginable things to her?

Merlin didn't think about it any longer he turned and he ran, he ran as fast as he could. Even if he ended up back at the camp he didn't care he had to find her.

In true Merlin style he caught his foot on a log and found himself tumbling down. When he looked up Two pairs of blue eyes stood over him. One cold and careless the others warmer and kinder. The two men were blonde one had his hair slicked back the others hair was scattered over his pale face.

The one with slicked back hair smiled at the sight of him. "And we thought Emrys was supposed to be clever." He pulled Merlin up, despite his appearance he was strong and probably much stronger then Merlin it would be foolish to try and over power him.

The other man, looked down at Merlin and shook his head. Both men must have been at least a foot higher then Merlin and they had a fierceness about them. But it was different on the one with warm eyes. He didn't seem happy to see Merlin but he did at the same time.

"Come on James, Let get him back to camp."

Together the men lifted Merlin and dumped him back down to where he had been before.

A larger man with a scar came and tied Merlin's hands and feet and then he saw the men converse about something.

The two remaining men seemed angry at James who Merlin supposed was supposed to be on watch when they had escaped.  
>James's twin and scar face went inside a tent probably for sleep and then Merlin watched as the blonde haired man stepped over to him and bent over before him.<p>

Merlin could now get a better look at the pale boy. His skin was sickly and his eyes looked tortured. Merlin now noticed a druid tattoo on the boy's chest similar to that he had seen on mordred. This probably meant the boy was special or that he had just been born a druid.

"You are Emrys" he said looking into Merlin's eyes. Merlin nodded and James laughed.

"I used to have dreams of meeting you, the mighty Emrys, as you know your quite a legend. A bit of a bedtime story."  
>James pulled out a knife and Merlin closed his eyes scared of what was going to happen but the druid simply cut the warlocks ropes allowing him to move freely.<p>

"Your friend the pretty one, she headed north, last time a saw her she crossed over a river." James held out a hand and Merlin shook it gratefully.

"thank you."

James nodded and smiled "its okay. I believe that you will help us all one day. But I must ask one more thing."

"Yes?"

"punch me down. I cannot look like I let you go." Merlin nodded and pulled back a fist before he hit him he whispered to the druid.  
>"I will repay you." He then brought his fist thumping into james's pale face knocking him to the ground before he sprung up and sprinted north.<p>

Melissa was safe, he was escaping. He knew Arthur would be looking for them, for once things seemed to be going well for Merlin. Maybe a little too well.


End file.
